KEAI: ADORABLE
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - TaeKook / Vkook] Kumpulan cerita lepas dari Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Dari dokter hingga karyawan biasa, dari mahasiswa hingga anak tetangga. Kadang gemas, kadang minta diremas. AU. Bukan dunia Bangtan. (CHAPTER 05: SPOIL ME)
1. ELUDE

**BTS** – BigHit Entertainment.

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Taehyung, 27 tahun, sedang berusaha memantapkan hati agar tetap profesional dan tak tergoda meninggalkan jadwal demi seorang pemuda bermata besar yang sedang haus kasih sayang.

.

* * *

.

.

Angka di jam digital meja lampu masih menunjukkan pukul satu lebih lima menit. Taehyung terlentang permukaan ranjang, dadanya naik turun mengiringi napas yang agak tersengal. Punggung tangan bergerak menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di dahi, kemudian perlahan naik menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Bercinta di siang bolong memang selalu menguras stamina, meski Tehyung tak pernah terlalu keberatan. Lengan yang tadinya tergolek di perut kini terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh. Mata memejam tak terusik, menyelami sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih berdenyut di sekujur tubuh.

Cuping telinganya berderik ketika seseorang di sampingnya beringsut bangkit, tapi Taehyung tak ambil pusing untuk terbangun. Sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki, sesuatu berderit, pintu lemari dibuka, serta bunyi keran diputar. Taehyung sudah nyaris terlelap lagi saat tumitnya disepak tiba-tiba. Menggerung buas, satu matanya terbuka dan memergoki sosok familiar berdiri di dekat tempat tidur. Besar, pinggang ramping, mulut merengut lucu. Paha telanjang, hanya mengenakan atasan piyama bermotif kulit pisang.

Kening Taehyung terlipat tak suka, "Kok sudah pakai baju sih?"

Jungkook balas menyepak tumitnya lagi, mengacuhkan erang kesakitan dari pria berusia lima tahun di atasnya tersebut. Selembar handuk yang telah dibasahi air hangat tersodor di depan hidung, "Kalau _hyung_ masih berkeringat begitu, aku tak sudi dekat-dekat."

Taehyung melengos enggan, meski akhirnya menerima handuk yang dimaksud agar tumitnya tak terus menjadi sasaran tendang. Berguling duduk, Taehyung segera mengusap lengan dan badan bawahnya dari peluh serta bekas sperma. Taring kecilnya menyembul sambil melirik Jungkook yang berkacak pinggang, "Ini punyamu lho? Tidak mau bantu bersihkan?"

"Peduli setan. _Hyung_ sendiri keluar di dalam."

"Tidak boleh? Masa subur ya?"

Sebuah bantal terlempar beringas membentur kepala Taehyung.

"Aku kan cuma tanya!"

"Perutku selalu sakit gara-gara itu, sialan! Lain kali kupotong penismu!" Jungkook mendorong dada tamunya sampai terjengkang, namun Taehyung hanya menanggapi dengan cengir lebar seraya buru-buru menghindar saat akan dihantam.

"Ampun, ampun, aku janji akan rajin beli kondom. Jangan mengadu pada kakakmu atau aku akan dikuliti lalu dijadikan campuran makanan anjing."

"Ide bagus."

"Ayolah Guk- _ah_ , kalau kekasihmu yang tampan ini berakhir jadi santapan hewan peliharaan, Yoongi- _hyung_ tak akan pernah dapat keponakan. OW! OW! AKU BERCANDA!" Taehyung terbahak-bahak sambil berkelit dari tinju pemuda berlengan kokoh tersebut, handuknya dibuang entah kemana dan sekian menit kemudian—Taehyung menemukan dirinya tengkurap paksa dengan beban seorang manusia menduduki punggungnya. Tidak ringan, tentu. Terakhir kali melirik timbangan Jungkook kala hendak donor darah sebulan lalu, jarumnya menembus angka enam puluh delapan.

"Guk- _ah_! Berat! Aku bisa mati!"

"Mati saja sana!"

Tawa Taehyung menggema diselingi rintih pura-pura tersiksa. Pada akhirnya Jungkook patuh untuk turun dari punggung dan membiarkan Taehyung beralih meluruskan tungkai di pangkal ranjang. Jungkook berbaring beralas bantal di sampingnya, menata napas sambil menusuk-nusuk kulit paha Taehyung memakai telunjuk. Terkekeh, Taehyung memainkan pucuk rambut hitam pemuda itu serta mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Merunduk sedikit, dikecupnya pelipis Jungkook yang tersenyum samar. Satu. Dua kali.

"Jadi ke rumah sakit?" ekor mata Jungkook menangkap perubahan angka di layar jam, agak kurang senang tiap akan ditinggal pergi. Taehyung ikut berpaling ke titik yang sama lalu mengangguk pasrah, "Sejam lagi, ada diskusi pembangunan gedung rawat inap baru. Seokjin- _hyung_ bisa mengamuk kalau ada yang bolos."

Jungkook manggut-manggut sok paham, bagian kiri wajahnya terbenam di gundukan bantal. Mau tak mau Taehyung jadi penasaran, "Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya balas berkedik acuh, "Capek."

Alih-alih simpati, Taehyung justru nyengir kuda. Jari-jari panjangnya turun menyusuri lengan mulus Jungkook, "Padahal cuma dua kali main lho? Bagaimana jadinya kalau kutambah jadi tiga?"

Jungkook langsung menggigit telapak tangannya tanpa aba-aba. Tak peduli Taehyung yang meraung kaget meski tetap meringis dengan sangat kurang ajar. Untung tampan. Untung pacar.

"Sakit, Guk- _ah_!" sergah Taehyung jahil, namun melihat mimik muka Jungkook yang mendung mendadak, batinnya reflek mencelos kasihan, "Jangan murung dong. Lagipula kau tidak memberitahu kalau kampus sedang libur semester, tahu begitu kan aku bisa minta absen sehari ke Seokjin- _hyung_ lebih awal."

Jungkook tak menjawab, melainkan memegangi pergelangan tangan di pipinya supaya tetap di sana. Melihat kekasihnya bersikap manja, pertahanan Taehyung jadi gamang. Walau kadang agak bandel dan suka mengumbar kalimat mesum tiap ada kesempatan, Taehyung dididik untuk tak main-main jika menyangkut urusan tanggung jawab. Tak ada istilah bertindak seenaknya sebelum semua pasien beserta jadwal kontrol kesehatan mereka masuk catatan petugas pemeriksa. Taehyung sadar soal resiko yang harus dihadapi sejak memutuskan mengikuti jejak kakaknya dalam barisan jas putih di silsilah keluarga. Tidak ada lagi waktu hura-hura dan bersenang-senang sembarangan kecuali ada dokter pengganti atau urusan penting menyangkut hidup dan mati.

"Jangan nekat, _hyung_. Kalau memang harus hadir, aku tak melarang."

Alis tebal Taehyung terangkat, "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa lho?"

"Kita sudah bersama hampir dua setengah tahun. Aku bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan dari raut wajah," dijilatnya sekilas bekas gigitan di telapak besar tersebut lalu mendongak mendapati ekspresi pria itu perlahan melunak. Kekasihnya boleh berlagak parlente dan sok pintar saat bertemu pertama kali, namun hati pria itu tak lebih lunak dari permen jeli.

"Aku akan menelepon Seokjin- _hyung_."

Jungkook segera menyambar tak setuju, "Tidak boleh! Meski cuma rapat, _hyung_ tetap harus datang! Aku tak mau dimarahi Seokjin- _hyung_ gara-gara adik lelakinya kabur dari pekerjaan..." celetuk pemuda itu, mengadu. Pun, Jungkook tak akan bohong jika sebenarnya dia cukup tersanjung karena selalu jadi prioritas utama dari daftar kepentingan Taehyung. Tak bertemu seminggu penuh membuat egonya memenuhi ubun-ubun. Kuliah di pengujung semester menguras staminanya lebih dari dugaan dan Jungkook tengah berada dalam status jenuh yang luar biasa. Maka ketika kampusnya mengirim pemberitahuan soal masa jeda selesai ujian, Jungkook langsung memutuskan bahwa apartemennya tertutup untuk umum. Dia ingin istirahat total, tidur sepuasnya lalu bergelung dengan bantal. Persetan jika teman-temannya berniat mengunjungi diskotik, berenang, atau terjun ke jurang. Jungkook hanya perlu kasurnya dan usapan Taehyung untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Kau lebih membutuhkanku daripada Seokjin- _hyung_. Setidaknya hari ini.":

Jungkook menarik napas panjang lalu terdiam sejenak. Tubuhnya dimiringkan sembari sibuk bergumam. Piyamanya kusut sewaktu lengan Taehyung memaksa menyusupkan lengan di ketiaknya dan menarik Jungkook merapat. Dibawanya pergelangan kanan Jungkook lalu mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Bila jatuh cinta berulang kali pada orang yang sama adalah benar adanya, maka Taehyung akan mengaku jika dia sedang mengalami hal serupa. Jungkook adalah pendorong hidupnya, penasehatnya agar tak bersikeras hidup sia-sia, dan alasannya untuk belajar supaya bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa.

Batal berpikir melankolis terlampau jauh, dihirupnya wangi tengkuk Jungkook yang kini duduk memunggungi dan bersila diantara dua kaki Taehyung. Dia paham apa yang sedang ditimbang ragu oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Jungkook tak ingin Taehyung jadi terbiasa meninggalkan _shift_ hanya karena dia merengek sedikit. Susah payah mengomeli Taehyung berbulan-bulan supaya mulai disiplin, sangat tidak etis kalau sekarang Jungkook malah bertindak kekanakan. Toh Taehyung pasti kembali ke apartemennya sepulang dari rumah sakit. Masa bodoh ada Yoongi atau tidak.

Bingung akibat hening yang terlalu lama, Taehyung menjulurkan kepala melewati bahu kanan Jungkook lalu menempelkan pelipisnya sambil berdehem maklum, "Kau memang sanggup membaca pikiranku, Guk- _ah_. Tapi bukan berarti aku mampu melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku tetap berada di sini, katakan saja. Soal aku berangkat atau tidak, itu bergantung keadaan."

Kening Jungkook tertekuk tujuh, "Cari masalah ya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencarimu di rapat nanti? Meski cuma bahasan tentang gedung, tidak lantas mengubah skalanya untuk diabaikan."

Taehyung mendengus antara bangga bercampur sindiran, "Mentang-mentang calon sarjana, gaya bicaranya langsung bijak ya?"

"Aku serius, _hyung_."

"Aku juga serius, Guk- _ah,_ " kedua lengan Taehyung berangsur melingkari pinggang Jungkook dari belakang, membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar di dada sembari pucuk hidungnya menelusuri lekuk leher. Ditariknya pelan kerah piyama yang terbuka lalu mencium bahu Jungkook yang balas berkedik geli, "Dibanding mempermasalahkan diskusi rumah sakit, aku justru ingin tahu kenapa kau mendadak menelepon ingin ditemani."

Jungkook masih terdiam selama beberapa saat. Baru ketika Taehyung mengulum telinganya, Jungkook menengadah seraya bersandar makin rebah, "Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung_. Cuma capek dan bosan. Rasanya tugas kuliahku jadi banyaaaaaaaaak sekali dan dosennya sulit ditemui. Aku bahkan sempat membanting mahasiswa yang tak sengaja menyenggol pundak sampai semua bukuku jatuh ke lantai. Dari jauh-jauh hari aku sudah memutuskan jika sudah dapat libur, maunya di rumah terus-terusan. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada ajakan keluar. Titik."

Taehyung tersenyum, mengerti apa yang sedang dikeluhkan pemuda tersebut, namun tetap menahan diri untuk tak mengomentari. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang memerlukan saran untuk tiap persoalan, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat pada Taehyung yang jauh lebih berpengalaman. Kadang, sebuah ciuman dan ucapan rindu lewat kiriman pesan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meredam emosi Jungkook.

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, yang bersangkutan balas menoleh lalu mengecup sekilas rahang Taehyung yang menawan, "Aku sudah baikan kok, _hyung_. Asal tak disuruh pergi kuliah lagi sampai sebulan penuh."

"Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang apa?"

Dagu Jungkook tertuding ke arah sejumlah kotak donat kosong yang bertumpuk di atas meja belajar, "Cuma menaruh camilan, menepuk kepalaku sebentar, lalu pergi seharian."

Menggeleng-geleng gemas, Taehyung meletakkan dagu di bahu Jungkook, "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan mengadu padaku. Suasana hati Seokjin- _hyung_ juga tak selamanya bagus. Tapi setidaknya dia memilih untuk mengunci diri di ruangannya daripada memarahi bawahan atau perawat yang lewat di koridor."

Bola mata Jungkook membulat, "Kasihan. Tidak disuruh liburan?"

"Paling juga ambil cuti lalu menguras isi lemari es sambil nonton televisi. Kakakku baru mau keluar kalau suaminya pulang dari luar negeri," Taehyung bergidik jijik, "Mesra sekali padahal sudah kepala tiga. Bikin mual."

Jungkook tergelak. Gigi-gigi depannya terpampang imut, "Kau dan aku juga sama, _hyung_."

"Beda dong. Kita kan masih muda."

"Lantas?"

"Aku tak mau tinggal seatap dengan mereka seterusnya," dengus Taehyung mantap, "Kalau lulus nanti, kau harus mau kunikahi dan tinggal di apartemen dua blok dari sini. Tidak ada penolakan. Tidak boleh protes apalagi tawar-menawar."

Kelopak mata Jungkook tertutup setengah, ditatapnya tajam pria itu penuh penilaian, "Serius, _hyung_? Cuci piring saja kau belum bisa, sok-sokan memaksaku hidup bersama. Memangnya gajimu cukup untuk sewa apartemen lebih dari setahun? Bagaimana kalau aku minta dibelikan rumah atau barang lain yang harganya tidak murah? Bagaimana kalau aku ingin mobil, kamera baru, paket figurin paling trendi sejagat beserta kotak kacanya sekaligus? Apa kau—mmh..."

Taehyung bergegas melumat bibirnya tanpa banyak bicara. Lengannya memeluk Jungkook lebih erat selagi pemuda itu menjulurkan tangan meraih kepala Taehyung agar lebih merunduk. Lidah Jungkook menyerbu masuk, senang diijinkan mendominasi, apalagi saat mendengar erangan rendah kekasihnya yang tampak menikmati. Jemari Jungkook mengelus telinga Taehyung, turun menelusuri jakun sebelum kembali meremas rambutnya dan memperdalam ciuman. Jungkook suka sensasi bulu halus dari dagu Taehyung yang menggesek kulitnya, menyukai cara pria itu mengelus perutnya yang berbentuk, sentuhannya yang menggoda di sekujur tubuh, gerakan tumit bergumul dengan kaki, juga aroma maskulinnya yang seksi.

Tepat saat Jungkook berjengit akibat kemaluannya disentuh, alarm di layar ponsel Taehyung berbunyi nyaring dan pemiliknya spontan mengumpat-umpat, **"BRENGSEK!"**

Melepas pelukan dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Taehyung mencium pipi Jungkook sekali lagi sebelum turun dari tempat tidur dan meraih ponsel sialan tersebut. Jungkook duduk memangku satu bantal sambil mengerjap kecewa. Paling buruk, dia harus melewati sisa hari ini dengan makan donat dan menyiksa sasak tinju di seberang ruangan. Mungkin sekalian menghubungi Yoongi agar mampir ke supermarket karena seluruh cangkir mi instan di dapur habis dilahap tadi pagi.

Kepala Jungkook berpaling cepat saat mendapati Taehyung memanjat kasur dengan ponsel tergenggam penuh dendam, berusaha untuk tak terlihat murung menerima kenyataan bila pria itu tak bisa tinggal lebih lama.

"Sudah harus berangkat, _hyung_?"

Di luar dugaan, Taehyung malah menyeringai seram ke arahnya, "Diskusi dibatalkan karena Pak Direktur harus menjemput suaminya di bandara," jelasnya, sumringah dari telinga satu ke telinga lainnya, "Namjoon- _hyung_ mendadak pulang dari Belanda hari ini. Brilian. Luar biasa. Akan kusembah kakinya."

Terperangah, Jungkook menganga cukup lama hingga Taehyung mencubit bibirnya memakai dua jari. Kesal bercampur senang, dipukulnya lengan Taehyung sembari tertawa kecil, "Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau pasien kalian protes gara-gara ruang inapnya tak kunjung dibangun."

Taehyung mengibas tangan cuek, "Seokjin- _hyung_ sendiri yang mengirim pesan agar rapatnya dibatalkan. Jadwal kunjungan baru mulai besok siang jam sepuluh kurang lima. Salahkan Namjoon- _hyung_ dan pekerjaannya yang selesai lebih cepat. Aku sih cuma memanfaatkan suasana," kekehnya, merangkul Jungkook yang memandang dengan bibir bawah tergigit lucu, "Lagipula, saat ini aku lebih dibutuhkan olehmu dibanding rumah sakit, Guk- _ah_. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang sementara kau kesepian di rumah."

Mendengus walau pernyataan Taehyung benar adanya, Jungkook menyingkirkan bantal dari pangkuan lalu berdecak kecil, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _hyung_. Aku tak akan kangen semudah itu."

"Terima kasih kembali, Guk- _ah_."

Jungkook tergelak lagi sembari menyikut rusuk Taehyung yang meringis lebar memamerkan cengiran persegi, "Dokter sombong."

"Mm, mmm. Ayo puji terus."

Kehabisan suara tawa, pemuda itu memilih untuk menjungkirkan Taehyung dari tempat tidur hingga jatuh membentur kaki kursi. Anggaplah Taehyung sebagai masokis atau apapun, tapi melihat Jungkook yang kembali bertenaga serta terpingkal ceria kala berhasil mengalahkannya dalam segala hal, rasanya Taehyung sanggup mengorbankan apa saja.

"Aku mau makan masakan cina!" titah Jungkook, mengacungkan telunjuk, "Pesankan Panda Express! _Hyung_ yang traktir!"

"Siap, tuan muda!"

Taehyung bergegas menegakkan tubuh, diambilnya ponsel dari permukaan kasur dan berniat menelepon restoran cepat saji—ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dengan kikik tertahan dan wajah yang memerah, **"TAETAE-HYUNG!"**

"Apa?"

"Aku tak keberatan melihatmu telanjang dada," sergah Jungkook sambil melempar segumpal pakaian berwarna hitam ke pelukan pria yang melongo keheranan, "Tapi setidaknya pakai celanamu dulu."

Tersentak, Taehyung menunduk sejenak dan balas beradu pandang dengan kejantanannya yang terpaku jumawa. Namun bukannya malu, pria itu justru mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan telapaknya seolah menyapa.

"Halo, yang di sana. Kita akan kembali berjuang setelah makan siang."

" **HYUNG!"**

.

.

* * *

.

.


	2. INTERLUDE

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment.

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain jalan cerita.

AU. Sudah janji menghadiri pertandingan penting, Jungkook harus berusaha supaya diijinkan pergi dari rapat senat yang diadakan tiba-tiba. Demi seseorang yang istimewa, tentu. Bukan sekedar teman, apalagi tamu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pemuda itu memutar-mutar bolpoin di tangannya, mengetuk-ketukkan benda tersebut di atas meja, lalu kembali dimainkan dengan tak nyaman. Bukan, dia bukan menyalahkan kenapa harus ada rapat badan eksekutif mendadak di siang bolong, terutama saat jadwal kuliah sedang sangat kosong. Jungkook paham pentingnya persiapan pihak kampus tiap masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai dan sebagai anggota tingkat dua sekaligus perwakilan jurusan, pendapatnya jelas diperlukan sebagai bahan pertimbangan. Jungkook bersedia berpartisipasi, sangat, tapi waktunya sedang kurang tepat.

Lututnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sesekali menggigiti ujung bolpoin, hampir dikunyah. Bagian penutup benda malang itu pecah pada gigitan ketujuh, menimbulkan bunyi retak nyaring yang cukup untuk membuat satu ruangan menoleh.

"Dari tadi bergoyang terus," ketuanya mengurungkan niat membalik lembar laporan, sarkastis, "Ada apa sih?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, _hyung_. Maaf," Jungkook menggeleng datar, pura-pura memperbaiki letak kancing kemeja, tetap tak menatap ke papan petunjuk. Seniornya menghela napas, mematikan layar presentasi lalu melipat tangan dengan dagu tertunduk menyelidik. Tingkah bingungnya terlalu kentara, siapapun pasti curiga.

"Aku tak suka ada yang tidak serius meski ini hanya pengayaan," suara berat mahasiswa ilmu fisika itu tiba-tiba sudah mampir dekat telinganya. Jungkook nyaris terlonjak, tapi Namjoon lebih cepat menekan bahunya agar tetap stabil, "Kalau tak berniat mendengarkan, lebih baik segera keluar. Tak ada paksaan untuk hadir di pertemuan pertama, apalagi di minggu tenang. Aku sudah mengantisipasi soal banyaknya anggota yang lebih memilih tiduran di rumah."

"Aku mendengarkan, _hyung._ "

"Bohong," Namjoon melipat tangan, "Dari tadi kau terus menerus melihat ponselmu dan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Kusarankan kau keluar, sebelum kutendang pergi. Posisimu bisa diganti."

"Tapi _hyung..._ "

"Pacarnya sedang ikut kejuaraan di kampus lain, Pak Ketua!" mulut ember wakil jurusan seni terbuka tanpa diminta. Badan boleh kecil, tapi nyali sebesar jagat. Cengir jahilnya seolah menantang Jungkook jika Jimin tak gentar dengan perbedaan besar badan dan perbandingan otot mereka, "Guk-Guk ingin pergi menonton, tapi karena tahu-tahu disuruh berkumpul, jadi dia tak bisa fokus mengikuti rapat."

 **"AKU FOKUS!"** sentak Jungkook tak terima, "Dan jangan panggil aku Guk-Guk!"

"Oh, namanya Guk-Guk."

"Lucu ya, anak fakultas mana?"

"Adik Pak Ketua ya? Hidungnya mirip."

"Kita belum hapal nama-nama anggota lho? Kenapa tidak kenalan dulu?"

"Namaku Hoseok, Hoseok de La Hoya."

"Hai, aku Seungcheol. Maaf Pak, boleh ijin pipis?"

"Kunpimook dari fakultas ilmu politik! Cita-cita, jadi presiden!"

"AKU! Aku! Aku! Namaku Mingyu!"

"Namaku Daniel! Kaya dan masih sendiri!"

"Oi, oi! Hentikan!" Namjoon memukul-mukul gulungan kertas ke tepi meja, cukup keras untuk menenangkan seisi ruangan, "Masih persiapan tapi sudah ribut! Penyebutan nama bisa dimulai nanti, jangan saling sambar, ini bukan pasar!"

"Tapi Pak, ini pertemuan awal dan kita perlu saling mengenal supaya bisa menjalin kemitraan berujung kerjasama. Bukankah kesan pertama begitu menggoda?"

"..."

"Namanya Sungjae, Pak. Anak fakultas sastra."

"Tolong diam dulu, korban keramaian ini masih duduk manis dan kalian seenaknya meracau dari tadi," bendahara, pemuda berkulit putih dari jurusan ekonomi yang sepertinya memang irit bicara, melerai perdebatan tak penting para anggotanya dengan satu lirikan tajam, "Aku tak suka bertoleransi, tapi kalau tujuanmu benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan si kecil itu, kurasa tak ada buruknya."

Jimin merengut dibilang kecil, walau ikut manggut-manggut. Yang lain bahkan mengamini.

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, ya kan?"

" _Young love, everybody. How sweet, I like that!_ "

"Bahasa apa itu? Norwegia?"

"Inggris, tolol."

Memotong perselisihan kedua rekannya, kelima jari mungil Jimin melambai mencari perhatian, "Ijinkanlah, Pak Ketua. Kejuaraan bertaraf nasional lho? Pasti makin bersemangat kalau pacar datang mendukung."

"Nanti jadi kebiasaan, absen dengan alasan sepele," sergah Namjoon masih sangsi, "Aku tak mau kalian memberi kelonggaran hanya karena satu anggota memiliki relasi keluarga dengan ketua organisasi."

"Sebelum kau ceramah lebih panjang, kita putuskan pakai suara. Cara paling demokratis dan cepat," kaki si bendahara disilangkan congkak di bawah meja, lengan diangkat malas meski matanya berkilat menikmati, "Yang setuju Guk-Guk per..."

"Namaku Jungkook!"

Min Yoongi tak menggubris, "Yang setuju Guk-Guk pergi, angkat tangan."

" **SIAAAAAAAAAAP!"**

Namjoon memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah, terlebih setelah menyadari bahwa dari sepenjuru ruangan, hanya dirinya yang menolak mengacungkan lengan. Wajah-wajah sumringah sekian banyak anggota menunjukkan bahwa mereka menyukai atmosfir suasana penuh gosip dibanding menjunjung kedisiplinan, dan Namjoon harus menghadapi fakta jika dirinya akan memimpin gerombolan berisik ini belasan bulan ke depan.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan persen banding satu. Kampusnya jauh?" suara berikutnya menyela setelah menurunkan tangan, dan meringis gembira ketika Jungkook mengangguk polos, "Hari Kamis biasanya tak banyak polisi, mau pakai mobilku? Warna biru tiga baris dari pintu. Bilang saja umurmu dua puluh satu."

"Jung Hoseok!"

"Ayolah, Pak Ketua."

"Sudahlah, turuti saja," sosok lain dari seberang kursi ikut menanggapi, alis meliuk-liuk penuh maksud. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, agak segan mengingat mereka sama sekali tak keberatan ditinggal dengan alasan pribadi. Diliriknya Namjoon takut-takut, dan yang bersangkutan membalas dengan dengus singkat.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang," tukasnya, tak menoleh dari lembar laporan, "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

Tak menanti sindiran kedua, Jungkook menangkap kunci yang dilempar Hoseok lalu melesat keluar diiringi sorak-sorai. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara menuju tempat parkir di saat pelataran kampus sedang ramai. Banyak mahasiswa berkeliling dan sukar bagi Jungkook untuk menyelinap tanpa menyikut siapapun. Lirik kiri lirik kanan, petugas parkir dan perawat taman sedang tak ada di tempat. Tak mengindahkan peraturan, Jungkook sigap melompati pagar pembatas dengan sekali ayunan. Jas almamaternya dilepas sambil berlari, persetan dengan alat tulis dan pin-pin yang berjatuhan saat dijejalkan ke kursi belakang mobil Hoseok. Ditariknya pegangan pintu dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya merogoh kunci dari saku celana. Lampu depan bekerja, mesin hidup, dan bensin terisi penuh. Jungkook menengadah riang, berdoa supaya Hoseok diberkati umur panjang.

Nyaris menyerempet gerbang dan berteriak minta maaf pada petugas yang meraung berang, Jungkook memutar setir keluar dari jajaran gedung perkuliahan. Dipacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi, beruntung jalanan siang tak sepadat pagi. Mata pemuda itu mengintai spion berkali-kali, berharap tak ada yang mengejar akibat mengemudi terlalu kencang, atau dipergoki polisi patroli karena tak sempat memasang sabuk pengaman.

Tepat di lampu merah pertama yang dia temui, Jungkook menggerung pelan sambil menarik paksa sabuk di sisi bahunya karena tak mau celaka sebelum sempat sampai tujuan. Tempat dimana seharusnya dia datangi sejak tadi pagi, kalau saja pengumuman rapat tidak berdering saat Jungkook bersiap pergi. Matanya terbuka selebar samudra walau kenyataannya Jungkook tak tidur semalaman. Kekasihnya mengirim pesan tentang rasa gugup menjelang pertandingan. _Kalau sudah begitu, siapa yang sanggup enak-enak tidur?_ batin Jungkook. Menjejak gas semakin dalam.

Bulir keringat mulai mengalir turun. Cuaca memang terik, tapi tidak sepanas kepala Jungkook. Arloji di tangannya dilirik dengan mulut komat-kamit, berharap waktu berhenti kecuali laju mobil yang dikendarai. Diputarnya setir dengan paksa melewati tikungan sampai mobil yang tak terlalu besar itu oleng ke kiri, ban mendecit bagai tikus. Tinggal dua belokan lagi dan dia harus tetap bergegas. Kalau tidak, pasti ada yang akan kecewa dan Jungkook tentu merasa bersalah.

Tapi gangguan itu selalu ada.

Pemuda itu berjengit kencang di turunan terakhir. Nyawanya serasa melayang sebuah tatkala seorang nenek melintas beberapa meter di depan mobil. Diinjaknya rem sekuat tenaga. Bunyi nyaring aspal tergesek membahana memecah hening, namun nenek itu sama sekali tak terganggu dan tetap berjalan lambat sambil menggandeng sesuatu yang tak terlihat dari kursi kemudi. Jalanan sepi, sebab lintasan hanya tersedia untuk satu arah dan tak ada mobil lewat selain miliknya. Jari pemuda itu bergerak gusar di atas setir, bibir bawah digigit kuat. Gamang.

Detik berikutnya Jungkook sudah berada di tengah jalanan, menggendong sang nenek yang ternyata tuli serta hendak mengantar cucu ke taman bermain di seberang. Mujur, anak kecil itu sadar jika penolongnya tak punya banyak waktu dan segera mengekor terburu-buru sambil menggenggam ujung kemeja Jungkook, juga berpaling ke kanan kiri untuk berjaga dari lalu lintas. Keduanya berucap terima kasih saat pemuda tersebut kembali melesat ke dalam mobil. Jungkook mengelus dada agak lama, tersenyum kecil walau makin dikejar waktu.

Jungkook yakin dirinya betul-betul terlambat saat menghentikan mobil dan menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi jalan masuk menuju gedung kejuaraan. Celah sedikit, mustahil berharap parkir. Tak ada cara selain turun dan jalan kaki. Kerumunan pengunjung yang berdesakan beserta mahasiswa yang berbaur diantara mereka menambah penyesalan. Kalau saja bisa datang lebih awal, mungkin saat ini Jungkook sudah duduk tenang dan melihat-lihat suasana. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah berpikir bagaimana caranya masuk.

Sudut matanya menangkap beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk mengangkut kotak dan kardus besar di sisi kanan gedung. Dengan dahi terlipat, Jungkook menggiring langkah, menghampiri penuh harap. Sopan, pemuda itu bertanya pada salah satu diantara mereka, tentang apakah dirinya diperbolehkan memasuki pintu yang ternyata khusus untuk panitia ransum. Tangan terkatup di depan dahi seraya memasang wajah cemas dan sorot memelas. Entah karena mengenalnya atau terdorong rasa iba, mereka membiarkan Jungkook menyusup masuk diiringi ujaran terima kasih bertubi-tubi.

Paham bila lantai bawah yang padat akan membuat penglihatannya terhalang, Jungkook tak buang waktu untuk menapaki tangga dan meraba pegangan pagar lantai dua. Pekik dan seru-seruan memenuhi udara, teriakan berkoar memekakkan telinga. Pendengaran Jungkook berdentum sejenak, lantas berubah sunyi begitu suara wasit menyeruak keriuhan. Memanfaatkan tubuh besar, Jungkook menyelinap lihai diantara bahu-bahu penonton, kemudian berhenti saat dadanya terhalang besi pagar.

Kini matanya bisa melihat jelas. Kedua kaki kokoh berdiri di tengah tribun penonton berjarak lurus ke arena pertandingan, tempat dua peserta saling memasang kuda-kuda. Sabuk hitam terikat di masing-masing pinggang, pelindung terpasang rapat di kepala dan dada. Jungkook mengatur napas, antara tersengal bercampur tegang. Telapak tangan berkeringat dingin, bulu kuduk meremang asing.

Sosok itu sedang berjuang di sana. Harga diri, kemampuan, dan beban wakil terakhir. Warna merah mendominasi seragam, punggung bersemat inisial nama.

Jungkook mendesis begitu aba-aba dimulai. Kelebat ayunan kaki lawan terarah pada pelipis dan jantungnya nyaris jatuh ke perut saat sosok tersebut terpelanting ke samping, terhuyung sekilas sebelum berhasil menegakkan tubuh sambil mendengus. Posisi peserta bertukar, sehingga Jungkook bisa melihat mimik tegas pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang kali ini sigap mengacungkan kepal tinju di depan dada. Perban putih membalut erat dari ujung jari ke pergelangan, alis tebal menyatu, tungkai bergerak maju mundur, berusaha mengambil strategi.

Tangan Jungkook memelintir besi pembatas. Gusar. Empat kali siku bertabrakan dan seruan lantang dari kedua peserta membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ingin rasanya menjambak rambut pemuda di bawah sana dan menamparnya supaya berkonsentrasi penuh. Jungkook tak ingin melihat tubuh itu terhantam tanpa perlawanan.

Sang jagoan terhuyung lagi. Tendangan barusan hampir mengenai rahang jika lengan kanan tak segera melindungi. Tampak kesal, kepalanya disentak ke belakang dan butiran keringat terlempar jengah. Bibirnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Sejenis mantra, semacam ajimat. Mencoba agar otaknya sanggup berpikir jernih dan aliran darah mengalir lebih lancar. Dia butuh ketenangan, butuh dorongan. Tapi yang ditunggu belum juga da—

" **TAETAE!"**

Pekik kencang memecah arena. Ribuan pasang mata spontan menoleh ke arah yang sama, tak terkecuali wasit dan dua pemain yang tengah bertarung di lantai bawah.

 **"MENANGKAN PIALANYA ATAU AKU TAK MAU LAGI BERKENCAN DENGANMU!"** teriak Jungkook sekuat tenaga. Badan condong melewati pagar dan kepala maju disertai napas yang makin tersengal. Wajah merah, lelah bercampur amarah. Hanya itu yang sanggup diserukan, sebelum bisik-bisik rendah menjalar bak petasan ke seluruh gedung pertandingan. Berawal dari tribun atas, sejurus kemudian penonton pondasi turut berkicau.

"Kencan katanya?"

"Dia memanggil senior Taehyung dengan nama kecil lho?"

"Jadi dia pacar senior Taehyung _?_ "

"Pacarnya Taehyung datang!"

"Potret! Potret! Ini berita!"

"Kamera! Mana kamera?!"

Dada Jungkook bergerak naik turun tergesa, tak peduli akan seribut apa sekelililingnya. Garis bibir Taehyung tersungging perlahan, terangkat semakin tinggi, dan akhirnya senyum itu keluar tanpa canggung. Senyum lebar menyentuh tulang pipi yang selalu dilihat Jungkook tiap Taehyung merasa puas, satu pertanda bila Taehyung sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Dan begitu melihatnya, Jungkook sontak menghela napas lega. Kehadirannya memompa tenaga Taehyung hingga ke pucuk kepala, dan dia bisa berhenti mengumpat ke segala arah.

Jungkook menepi saat sejumlah mahasiswa mengalihkan pandang ke arahnya, mengibaskan tangan, dan menyaksikan pemuda itu berjuang dari kejauhan.

.

* * *

.

"Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!"

Taehyung merintih sambil terus menggerutu sewaktu buntalan kapas alkohol menyeka sudut bibir. Meski dalihnya pengobatan, tetap harus melewati proses perih bercampur ngilu sebelum benar-benar sembuh dan Taehyung tidak suka. Ditepisnya lengan milik seseorang yang hendak membalur obat merah dan tampak kesal mendengar pemuda itu merengek super dramatis.

"Diam sebentar dong, _hyung_. Kamu bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi sakit kan, Guk- _ah_? Adududuh..." Taehyung pura-pura merengut dan wajahnya berubah membesar seperti ikan kembung diserang nelayan. Jungkook terkikik, lalu meneruskan kegiatannya mengganti perban di jari-jari dan pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Kepalanya menunduk dengan serius, memastikan perban itu terikat rapat seperti semula. Taehyung urung bersikap usil, sorotnya melunak menikmati hadiah utama yang diperoleh bahkan sebelum memenangkan pertandingan. Memandangi wajah Jungkook dari sudut seperti ini merupakan pembunuh nyeri yang lebih ampuh dari obat apapun. Pipi bulatnya, hidung mancungnya, mata besarnya, juga bulu matanya. Taehyung bisa kejang kalau terlalu lama melihat. Silau. Tak kuat.

Digesernya posisi duduk agak ke samping karena Jungkook menunduk terlalu dalam, masih memeriksa kalau-kalau ada jari yang terkilir atau sejenisnya. Engkel kakinya sudah dibebat lebih awal akibat keseleo ringan saat mendaratkan tendangan. _Cedera bisa diurus belakangan_ , elak Taehyung sekenanya tanpa memperdulikan ancaman ditoyor telunjuk, _yang penting menang dulu_.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Jungkook menyela lamunan, "Ada rapat mendadak pagi tadi."

"Ini kan sedang minggu tenang."

"Namjoon- _hyung_ mengadakan pertemuan untuk sosialisasi anggota, aku tak berani mangkir," adu Jungkook, mendesah panjang, "Justru senior-senior lain yang mendorongku pergi setelah Jimin- _hyung_ membocorkan berita kalau pacarku ikut kejuaraan. Aku bahkan dipinjami mobil milik senior Hoseok, jadi bisa menyusul kemari lebih cepat."

"Kakakmu tidak marah?"

"Tidak tahu. Kesal, mungkin? Tapi kurasa tak ada masalah," celetuk Jungkook, mengangkat muka, "Namjoon- _hyung_ hanya kurang senang karena aku mengabaikan kalimatnya. Sungkan sih, tapi aku lebih tak enak lagi padamu karena sudah janji mau datang jauh-jauh hari. Maaf ya, _hyung_."

Taehyung urung berkomentar, bagaimana mau marah kalau Jungkook sudah menggunakan nada seperti itu? Dengan suara lucu yang selalu merdu dan tatapan yang—sumpah, skala manisnya mengalahkan sakarin. Lagipula Taehyung tak bisa menuntut banyak, sebagai mahasiswa super aktif, Jungkook selalu dibutuhkan banyak organisasi dan berbagai perkumpulan. Bisa tiba di sela-sela final saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan.

Alisnya menukik saat pemuda itu perlahan menggenggam siku dan menekan satu titik paling riskan. Kencang. Sukses membuat Taehyung tersentak kaget, **"SAKIT! GUK-AH!"**

Jungkook berdecak sengaja, "Ini hukuman karena _hyung_ suka main-main. Kenapa tak serius bertanding sejak awal? Malah membiarkan lawan dapat angka terus-menerus. Mau sok keren? Mau mati muda?"

"Ow, ow, hentikan!" jengit Taehyung mencoba menangkis, kekuatan Jungkook menyebar rata hingga ke jarinya dan hal itu cukup menakutkan. Entah mengapa pemuda tersebut menolak ikut klub olahraga, "Aku cuma berniat sedikit pamer, jadi kutunggu sebentar sampai kau datang. Tapi ternyata wakil dari kampus Changwon itu boleh juga. Marganya pun sama denganmu, apa ini yang namanya kebetulan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik," delik Jungkook sebal, mata besarnya menyipit, "Kalau misalnya aku tak datang, _hyung_ mau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Oh, tentu tidak," dada Taehyung membusung sombong, intonasi penuh kepercayaan diri, "Ini masalah takdir, tapi aku yakin akan menang karena kemampuanku di atas rata-rata, benar tidak?"

"Belagu sekali ya?"

"Biar."

Meringis pasrah, Jungkook memukul pelan lengan atas Taehyung yang terkekeh menanggapi. Meski kerap sesumbar, harus diakui kekasihnya termasuk disiplin untuk ukuran pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun. Tadinya dia sangsi sewaktu Taehyung berniat belajar Taekwondo usai ditolak Jungkook menjelang kelulusan SMA. Beralasan ingin lebih kuat supaya mampu mengalahkan pujaan hati suatu hari nanti. Tak menyangka bila pemuda itu justru menggeluti beladiri hingga detik ini, bahkan sangat rajin mengikuti kompetisi meski pernyataan cintanya sudah diterima.

Dan Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung, manusia keras kepala yang tak mengenal kata menyerah sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Sekali bicara, dia pasti akan melakukannya.

"Guk- _ah_ , sadar tidak? Suaramu tadi benar-benar keras lho?" cengir Taehyung, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putih yang berbaris rapat, "Sekarang semua orang jadi tahu kalau aku sudah punya gandengan."

Giliran Jungkook yang merengut tersinggung, "Kenapa? _Hyung_ malu terpergok bersamaku?"

"Bukan kok, sama sekali bukan. Lagipula, siapa yang malu?" Taehyung beranjak menggaruk hidung yang ditempeli plester, mukanya memerah, "Aku cuma kuatir teman dan lawan-lawanku akan menggodamu kalau kalian berpapasan di tengah jalan, soalnya pacarku manis sekali."

Tiba-tiba dipuji begitu, Jungkook sontak kehilangan selera untuk berkilah. Sebagai gantinya, dicubitnya pipi tebal Taehyung dan menarik-narik kulit pemuda itu sambil menahan gemas. Senyum Jungkook mengembang setelah yang bersangkutan protes wajahnya melar.

"Aku serius, Guk- _ah_! Anak-anak dari Seongnam dan Daejeon terkenal sebagai perayu ulung! Memangnya aku tak boleh cemas? Menunggu anggukan darimu saja butuh waktu lebih dari setahun. Masa disuruh bersaing lagi?"

"Jangan berlebihan, _hyung_. Aku tidak suka meladeni gombalan orang."

"Kan siapa tahu."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Taehyung menyibak poni rambut dengan hidung kembang kempis. Meski lebih tua, perangai dan sifatnya yang enggan mengalah masih tak berubah.

"Kalau memang itu terjadi, aku akan bilang pada mereka," Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya menghampiri Taehyung. Telapak tangan terjulur menangkup rahang, mengadu hidung keduanya, lalu berbisik perlahan dengan suara rendah, "...kalau aku sudah punya pacar paling tampan sedunia."

Tak diberi kesempatan menjawab, Taehyung sudah sibuk membalas pagutan bibir Jungkook yang meremas rambut tengkuknya sedikit bernapsu. Mengecup berulang kali, melampiaskan banyak hal yang ditahan sedari tadi. Bingung, panik, kuatir, dan lega berbaur menjadi satu di kepalanya. Tak setiap hari mereka mengumbar peluk mesra atau bertingkah seperti dunia milik berdua, namun kali ini Taehyung tak peduli. Entah bagaimana cuaca di langit kini, mobil siapa yang tengah mereka tempati, juga berapa kali ponselnya bergetar di sisi medali. Semuanya terlupakan oleh sebuah ciuman, harga yang pantas untuk membayar usahanya membawa lari Jungkook dari kerumunan yang mengajaknya berpesta selepas acara.

Jari-jari Taehyung merengkuh leher Jungkook, hendak meraup bibirnya lebih rakus sebelum sadar akan sesuatu. Matanya terbuka, lumatan terlepas dan tubuhnya sigap menjauh disertai napas terengah. Jungkook memandang keheranan, diusapnya bibir bawah Taehyung yang lembap dengan bingung, "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Merah total, Taehyung tertawa kecut seperti orang bodoh—atau kenyataannya dia memang bodoh. Bola matanya berpendar bimbang, sementara lengannya menurunkan tangan Jungkook dari permukaan bibir. Digenggamnya erat-erat sembari berujar lirih.

"Aku belum sikat gigi dan berkumur selesai bertanding," tukasnya, cengir persegi terpampang segan, "Mulutku pasti bau sekali, ya?"

Terperangah tak percaya, Jungkook spontan terbahak-bahak sampai harus membekap muka agar suaranya tak terdengar keluar mobil. Taehyung mendengus mencapit hidungnya agar berhenti tertawa lalu mendekat untuk mengecup kening Jungkook yang masih terpingkal memegangi perut.

"Ya ampun, _hyung_. Kita sedang berciuman dan kau masih memikirkan hal seperti itu?" tampik Jungkook takjub. Pun tak menolak sewaktu dirinya dipeluk seraya beringsut menyandarkan kepala di dada Taehyung. Lengan melingkari pinggang, menikmati aroma keringat dan parfum maskulin samar yang menguar dari lekukan leher. Dicoleknya sekilas pucuk dagu Taehyung yang mengangkat salah satu alis dengan penasaran.

"Traktir aku makan malam."

"Kakakmu akan membunuhku kalau tahu adiknya tak pulang sore ini."

"Bisa kutelepon," balas Jungkook menjamin, "Lagipula aku harus memberi tanda terima kasih pada tiap senior di rapat minggu depan. Sepertinya mereka tak akan melepaskanku begitu saja tanpa bercerita, ditambah sogokan balas budi karena pacarku berhasil jadi juara."

"Donat?"

"Pizza, selusin."

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan," Taehyung merapatkan dekapan sembari membenamkan kepala di helaian rambut Jungkook yang wangi. Mulutnya terkatup membentuk garis, "Akan kusetir mobilnya ke rumah senior Hoseok, lalu kita pulang naik taksi. Bilang pada kakakmu supaya tak melemparku pakai sepatu."

"Mau menginap tidak?"

"Dengan resiko dimutilasi?"

Jungkook tertawa lebih keras, membiarkan Taehyung mengeluarkan semua umpatan tentang kelakuan kakaknya yang tak pernah berlaku cukup ramah pada siapapun yang mengencani adiknya. Jungkook tak menyela apalagi membantah, hanya terkekeh maklum sembari menyusuri permukaan perban di selusur pergelangan dengan lembut. Diamatinya Taehyung dari bawah dan merutuk pelan karena pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan.

"Selamat atas pertandingannya, _hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook, tenggelam diantara kerah seragam, "Aku sayang padamu."

"Seberapa sayang?"

"Sayang sekali."

"Lebih dari kentang goreng dan bakpau babi?"

Jungkook mencibir sengit dan Taehyung balas mengecup keningnya sekali lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	3. THERAPY

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

AU. Model Kim Taehyung, _bad mood_ berat dan butuh sesuatu yang sanggup menenangkan hatinya dalam sekejap. Bukan gula-gula, bukan teman wanita. Hanya melaju setengah jam memakai mobilnya ke sebuah tempat di tengah kota.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak ada hujan tak ada angin apalagi badai, tahu-tahu pemuda itu sudah tiba di depan sebuah gerbang. Turun dari sedan parlente, Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jins trendinya dan membusung congkak. Alisnya berkerut menyatu sementara dahinya tertekuk tujuh. Bibir tertarik turun, hidung mendengus sebal. Beberapa remaja mundur teratur atau menepi sukarela saat tungkai panjangnya meniti jalan masuk melewati plakat nama institut. Logo bola sepak tercetak jelas di dekat ukiran emas, simbol jurusan khusus kategori olahraga. Taehyung terus melangkah, melewati bagian administrasi, mengacuhkan tiap lirikan dan bisik-bisik tiada henti, melaju tanpa menoleh kemanapun hingga berhenti di sebuah lorong berujung buntu. Sudut matanya menangkap sekelompok anak SMA berseragam training yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan di sudut kiri dan lipatan kening Taehyung reflek mengkerut. Masih minggu pertama di musim gugur dan angin berhembus cukup dingin, namun kepala pemuda itu nampak berasap sampai ubun-ubunnya nyaris terbakar.

Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi Taehyung memang sedang kesal.

Tidak, dia tidak sedang mengincar, mengintai, apalagi menghunus dendam pada anak-anak SMA itu. Taehyung tak sudi buang-buang tenaga untuk mengintimidasi sejumlah bocah ingusan yang hanya terluka di pergelangan kaki, lalu beralasan cedera dan sengaja kabur ke ruangan tersebut demi meminta sugesti. Dia punya banyak, banyaaak sekali urusan yang lebih penting daripada mengamati langganan konsultasi hilir mudik keluar masuk. Sudah biasa, teramat sering sampai rasanya bosan. Bau obat terapi pun sudah memantul tak manjur, terjegal benang kusut di benak Taehyung.

Toleh kanan toleh kiri, dihampirinya sebuah bangku panjang tepat berhadapan dengan ruang berdinding pastel itu, menimbang sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk bersila di atasnya. Sebelah tangan menumpu paha, sebelah lagi menopang dagu. Persis replika patung anjing penunggu stasiun, bedanya mungkin yang ini berkaki dua dan tampan luar biasa.

Guru dan sejumlah pelatih yang lewat di depannya seperti kelebat buram di mata Taehyung. Bukan akibat rabun atau lupa mengenakan kacamata, tapi dia sedang menajamkan pandangan pada sosok yang tengah memeriksa tungkai pasiennya di seberang sana. Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan mata sejernih sumber air, terbungkus jaket olahraga dan tampak begitu serius mendengarkan keluh kesah seorang remaja berkepala plontos—mungkin anak baru yang bermasalah dengan pola latihan atau sejenisnya. Sosok itu mengangguk menanggapi, sesekali mengecek tumit pasiennya yang agak mengerang, lalu tergelak sambil menjamin bila kasusnya hanya terkilir biasa. Gigi depan terpampang besar-besar saat tertawa, raut lucu yang mempesona. Biarpun bukan ditujukan untuknya, Taehyung tetap menikmati gestur tersebut tanpa membantah.

Pacarnya, Jeon Jungkook. Fisioterapis sebuah sekolah. Lebih indah dari mawar merah, lebih manis dibanding sorbet mewah. Sesama alumni akademi sepakbola yang memilih jalan berbeda usai lulus dua tahun setelahnya. Yang satu setia mengabdi pada institusi, satu lagi mengalihkan diri pada panggung gemerlap berhias kilau kamera dengan modal perawakan mumpuni. Jungkook tetap sama, rambut hitam jelaga berpotongan pangkas dalam, sementara Taehyung memilih merah darah karena tak menyukai warna legam. Jungkook tumbuh besar dengan perawakan gahar dan lengan terbentuk kekar, kontras dengan Taehyung yang semampai tanpa banyak gumpalan otot maupun lekuk aduhai. Persetan tak dianggap dominan. Dalihnya, kejantanan tak bisa dinilai dari ukuran badan.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari pasiennya ke buku catatan, Jungkook tak bisa menahan matanya untuk berpendar keluar jendela. Mafela tebal warna putih dipadu kaus leher tinggi dan celana panjang menjadikan pemuda yang sedang bersemedi di bangku depan itu terlihat begitu mencolok sampai tak bisa diabaikan. Sepengetahuan Jungkook, Taehyung tak pernah bisa diam terlalu lama jika datang ke akademi. Entah itu menyusuri selasar mengamati junior-juniornya, sibuk menelusuri ponsel sembari menyesap minuman di kantin, atau yang seringkali terjadi—berseru ribut menyuruh Jungkook segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan demi berangkat kencan. Kadang Jungkook ingin mengusir pemuda itu agar tak memancing keributan, yang disahut jumawa oleh Taehyung berdasar pedoman bila para alumni bebas keluar masuk. Cukup menunjukkan bekas kartu pelajar seraya memindai sidik jari, pemiliknya bisa berkeliling dengan leluasa layaknya seorang siswa.

Namun berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini Taehyung hanya memandang tanpa bersuara, pun bergeming meski banyak orang lewat di depan matanya.

Jungkook berkedik acuh, mencoba kembali serius menanggapi pasien sembari melontarkan saran yang perlu dilakukan. Toh meski berusaha tak terusik, batinnya tetap bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba berada di sana. Tak ada janji makan di luar atau permintaan bertemu selesai jam praktek. Taehyung juga tidak menghubunginya sebelum berkunjung dan Jungkook sudah berkali-kali memberitahu bahwa urusan asmara tak boleh dibawa ke ranah pekerjaan. Jadi karena apa?

Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu dan Taehyung masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, pun tak bereaksi meski Jungkook berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengantar pasien, tak merespon saat yang bersangkutan mengucapkan selamat jalan, juga tetap terpaku walau Jungkook sengaja melambaikan tangan agak lama.

Tiga gestur terlaksana secara wajar tanpa gerutuan Taehyung, dan kejadian langka tersebut memaksa Jungkook mengerenyit bingung. Tumben. Pacarnya itu kenapa sih?

Diperhatikannya Taehyung sambil berdiri keheranan di kisi pintu, memilih tak segera masuk ruangan karena penasaran. Kepala Jungkook miring ke kanan, mencoba menebak meski tingkahnya mengundang tatap heran dari sejumlah siswa yang berlalu lalang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang terapis dan sesosok tamu nyentrik sedang bertatap-tatapan tanpa suara. Pemandangan unik yang tak biasa, namun tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk menyela.

Tergelitik rasa ingin tahu, Jungkook akhirnya menyerah.

" _Hyung_?"

Entah volume suaranya yang terlalu pelan atau lawan bicaranya yang pura-pura tuli, sapaan tersebut gagal menggoyahkan posisi Taehyung yang hanya berkedip polos, menatap lurus, berkedip sekilas, kemudian mengulang gerakan pertama. Terus berulang.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jungkook lagi, lebih keras, "TAETAE-HYUNG!"

Hening.

Gemas, Jungkook memutuskan meninggalkan posnya dan turun melintasi taman mini menuju petak dimana Taehyung berdiam. Sepasang lengannya terjulur meraih pundak, tercenung memeriksa kondisi, memastikan tak ada bekas terbentur atau memar di pelipis sebagai sinyal hantaman benda tumpul, kemudian beralih memegang kedua pipi pemuda itu. Hati-hati.

Dipaksanya menengadah supaya pandangan mereka bertemu. Dagu Taehyung yang tadinya tertopang punggung tangan sontak terlepas dari tumpuan, lengan lainnya ikut tergolek di permukaan bangku. Mata tajamnya mengerjap sesaat. Satu, dua, tiga kali. Sukses membuat Jungkook berdecak khawatir, "KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung justru menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya ke atas dan mendadak tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook khawatir, disibaknya anak rambut pemuda itu seraya meraba kening, lalu turun menyeka leher, "Jangan-jangan demam? Tapi tidak panas kok."

Telapak tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Taehyung, memastikan tak ada yang salah. Bibirnya mengerucut mendapati segalanya masih dalam kondisi normal termasuk suhu badan, namun seringai Taehyung belum juga hilang. Baru setelah pegangan Jungkook merenggang longgar dan pemiliknya mengambil sedikit jarak, Taehyung beringsut dari posisi semula. Kaki panjangnya diluruskan sembari menggeliat disertai erangan sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuh menjajari Jungkook. Sorot jahilnya kembali berkilat.

Membeku tak mengerti, Jungkook hanya mampu tercenung sewaktu Taehyung melepas kain tebalnya untuk dililitkan melingkari leher Jungkook. Kashmir putih nan lembut dan hangat menyelimuti pemuda itu dari tulang bahu hingga telinga, tapi pertanyaan tentang sikap tak wajar Taehyung masih membuatnya melempar tatap curiga. Apalagi setelahnya Taehyung hanya nyengir kuda dan berbalik pergi tanpa permisi.

Seenak jidat.

"Tunggu! _Hyung_! Oi! Dengarkan aku!" seru Jungkook nyaring, sigap mengejar serta menarik sebelah lengan pemuda itu sekencangnya, "KUBILANG TUNGGU!"

Terseret, yang dipanggil malah melongo tanpa dosa, "Ya?"

"Kupukul muka bodohmu itu," tepis Jungkook sebal, "Jangan seenaknya kabur begitu dong! Jawab dulu kenapa _hyung_ bersikap aneh sejak tadi."

"Aneh?" bola mata Taehyung bergeser lamban seperti sedang mencerna, "Aaa, maksudnya kenapa aku duduk di depan ruanganmu?"

Jungkook mengiyakan.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" bentak Jungkook tak sabar, ingin menjambak rambut merah itu agar jera, "Biasanya _hyung_ tak ambil pusing menyerobot masuk, menyapaku, lalu menunggu di kantin atau halaman. Tapi yang barusan tidak. _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak bicara dan tidak merespon. Hampir saja kuadukan ke bagian keamanan karena mirip gejala kerasukan."

Mengamati perubahan air muka pacarnya dengan tertarik, Taehyung balas terbahak. Rendah dan renyah, persis tawa yang muncul setiap Jungkook mengucapkan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala," selorohnya, lugas, "Model magang yang dikenalkan agensiku berlaku menyebalkan di pemotretan tadi dan aku tak mau pulang marah-marah."

"Mendinginkan kepala—dengan datang ke akademi sepakbola?" selidik Jungkook tak paham. Namun di luar dugaan, Taehyung mengangguk seolah kalimatnya adalah pernyataan terbaik sejagat raya. Telapak tangannya yang besar mendarat di bahu Jungkook dan pucuk hidungnya menusuk pipi tembam pemuda itu dengan sayang.

"Emosiku reda begitu melihatmu," bisiknya, terdengar tenang bercampur lega, "Balik dulu ya, nanti kujemput seperti biasa."

Sebuah kecupan tersemat di bibir Jungkook dan pelakunya pun berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang menghela napas panjang di tengah koridor, jari meraba bibir dengan senyum tersungging pasrah. Lengan lainnya menggerut mafela yang dilingkarkan Taehyung sejenak tadi. Tak senyaman dekapan, tapi cukup hangat sebagai pengganti pelukan.

Panggilan formal di sisi kiri dan kanannya membuat Jungkook berpaling dan menemukan tiga orang siswa mengitarinya dengan tatap penasaran.

"Yang barusan itu siapa, _hyung_?" salah satunya menuding lorong tempat Taehyung berjalan keluar, "Pasien terapi?"

"Ah, bukan, dia..." gumam Jungkook, tertawa kecil, "Aromaterapiku."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	4. JUNGKOOKIE

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

AU. Sebagai siswa SMA, Taehyung tidak banyak meminta. Yang diinginkannya hanya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pelajaran dan pergi menjumpai adik kelasnya yang bermata indah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadwal piket?"

Jungkook mengangguk dari balik sampul buku sambil menggaruk pipi agak ragu, sementara Taehyung mencoba berlaku datar meski tak ayal dadanya berdegup, "Manajer klub basket yang baru, uh, maksudku, Kak Jimin _,_ menulis nama kita di papan pengumuman siang tadi."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan selama beberapa saat, yang dilakukannya hanyalah berdiri lalu mengepalkan tangan di samping kursi tempat Jungkook duduk, kemudian bertanya-tanya apakah pertanyaan soal piket barusan tidak terdengar terlalu bodoh untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dia belum pernah mengobrol dengan remaja berbadan besar itu lebih dari sekedar ucapan ' _selamat pagi,_ ' atau _'selamat berjuang,'_ saat melihatnya mendaftar di pertandingan seleksi anggota klub. Taehyung bahkan tak pernah tahu jika Jeon Jungkook bisa tertawa. Manis pula.

"Kak Taehyung," Jungkook bergumam sambil menutup buku bacaannya perlahan. Taehyung membalas dengan delik canggung, "Maaf, mungkin tadi kakak tidak sempat melihat di kori..."

"Aku lihat kok."

"Oh, oke."

Taehyung lekas menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang menjawab terlalu cepat. Dipaksanya untuk terkekeh kaku sembari menganggukkan kepala dan tak buang waktu untuk segera kabur ke seberang ruangan, pura-pura menata ulang isi lemari perlengkapan. Kepalanya menunduk serendah mungkin agar tampak fokus memeriksa susunan bola yang sebetulnya baik-baik saja.

 _Bodoh._ Umpatnya dalam hati, merasakan pipi yang memanas meski angin bertiup semilir dari jendela yang terbuka. Wakil kapten, Jung Hoseok dan manajer Jimin berjalan masuk sambil bercakap-cakap dan ikut duduk di sebelah Jungkook, menawarkan sandwich dan pocari ke arah mereka—yang ditolak Jungkook dengan halus karena baru saja makan siang. Taehyung mengunyah pemberian itu seraya mencuri pandang, tak waspada dan nyaris tersedak saat Jungkook balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Jam pelajaran terakhir dihabiskan Taehyung dengan menggigit tutup bolpoin, matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding dan arloji bergantian, lalu bergumam tak sabar tentang kenapa jarum jam selalu bergerak lebih lambat jika kita sedang menantikan sesuatu. Pun menggerutu soal mengapa petunjuk persiapan ujian akhir tak dicetak di sebuah lembaran kertas dan dibagikan pada siswa untuk dibawa pulang, cara paling jitu supaya Taehyung tak perlu mendengarkan gurunya berceloteh di depan kelas. Menunggu ceramah dengan topik yang diulang-ulang selama tiga tahun selalu membuatnya menguap bosan.

Mata tajamnya kembali melirik jam, sesekali mengerutkan dahi dengan alis menyatu, seolah yakin jarum jam akan bergerak lebih cepat jika dipelototi. Telinganya seolah tuli sewaktu teman di sisi bangku berbisik mengenai sesuatu, tampaknya penting namun Taehyung tak peduli. Kakinya ikut beringsut tak nyaman, saling bertumpu, menyilang, mengetuk lantai, membenturkan ujung sepatu ke dinding, dan iseng menutup-buka bolpoin. Pikirannya bergumul tak fokus sampai namanya mendadak dipanggil keras-keras dan Taehyung terlonjak dari kursi. Buku-buku serta kotak pensilnya dijatuhkan tak sengaja dari atas meja diiringi suara tawa dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Melamun lagi, Kim Taehyung?"

Membungkuk untuk memunguti alat-alat tulisnya yang tergolek berantakan, Taehyung hanya nyengir kuda mendapati gurunya memicing tak senang. Mulutnya bergumam minta maaf kemudian duduk sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuk selagi dipandang oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang masih menertawakan.

Jimin menyikut pinggangnya, terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Junior kesayanganmu tak akan kabur kok."

"Diam kau, kecil."

Dan ketika bel akhirnya berdering, Taehyung melompat girang sembari mengepalkan tangan ke udara dengan dramatis, meraup seluruh peralatan kemudian minggat secepatnya tanpa menjawab Jimin yang berteriak protes akibat kaki yang terinjak.

Jungkook sudah berada di ruang klub, duduk di kursi serupa dengan buku yang masih sama. Matanya mengekor heran ketika mendapati Taehyung masuk dengan napas sedikit tersengal akibat berlari. Dibiarkannya pemuda jangkung itu menenggak sebotol isotonik dari persediaan ransum selagi Jungkook berjingkat menuju lemari perlengkapan, menggeser pintunya, lalu menarik keluar sebatang sapu, lap kering, dan botol pembersih kaca. Sebetulnya Jungkook bermaksud membersihkan deretan tas-tas olahraga hasil sumbangan kapten mereka yang tajir melintir, tapi yang bersangkutan keburu menyambar kemoceng dari gantungan dan mengejar Hoseok yang keceplosan menyindir soal tinggi badannya.

Menoleh, dilihatnya Taehyung sudah meneguk habis minuman isotonik dan membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah. Jungkook mengacungkan botol pembersih ke arah pemuda itu, namun Taehyung spontan menepis tangannya karena tak sengaja menyentuh ujung jari Jungkook. Tindakannya jelas membuat sang adik kelas berkedip tak paham.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja."

Rona wajah Taehyung berangsur memerah dengan garis berwarna pink menjalar sampai ke telinga. Jungkook memandang penuh minat saat pemuda itu berbalik memunggungi dan melipat-lipat kain di tangannya dengan salah tingkah.

"Kak Taehyung orang yang menarik ya?"

Memutar kepala, Taehyung bisa melihat cengir tipis terulas di bibir Jungkook. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir hangat dan memberinya kesempatan untuk balas menyahut.

"Begitu?" bibirnya dijilat sekilas, gamang, "Menarik dalam hal apa?"

"Semuanya."

Jungkook tersenyum di balik telapak tangan dan kembali fokus menyapu ditemani Taehyung yang menyeka jendela sambil tetap memperhatikan kemana Jungkook bergerak. Siang itu dihabiskan tanpa sadar, dibubuhi tiga-empat buah pertanyaan sederhana, sejumlah jawaban pendek, ditambah Jungkook yang terpingkal melihat Taehyung terjegal tali sepatunya sendiri.

Jam setengah empat saat mereka selesai bebersih, keluar bersebelahan, dan disambut hujan deras di halaman sekolah. Taehyung mendongak, mendapati gumpalan awan yang tak terlalu gelap maupun suara petir. Bukan badai, hanya kucuran hujan murni yang sepertinya bisa dilewati dengan aman. Ranselnya diturunkan dari bahu, isinya diaduk-aduk sejenak sebelum menarik keluar payung lipat warna merah yang diselipkan diantara buku-buku pelajaran.

Dibukanya payung itu menjadi sebuah tudung besar dan bersiap melangkah saat menyadari jika Jungkook tak beranjak dari posisi semula. Mengerenyit, Taehyung balas menuding heran.

"Aku tidak bawa payung," celetuk Jungkook singkat, sibuk mengamati tetesan air yang jatuh dari genteng ruang klub.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan tanpa pikir panjang, "Kuantar pulang."

Jungkook memiringkan kepala seraya tersenyum sekilas, dan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa kakinya akan meleleh menjadi genangan air jika Jungkook tidak segera melangkah turun dan berdiri di sebelahnya, menggenggam tali ransel erat-erat, kemudian mendongak dengan mata bening yang berbinar lucu, "Terima kasih!"

Taehyung menelan ludah.

Keduanya berjalan gontai menyusuri blok demi blok menuju halte bus di jalan utama. Di luar perkiraan Taehyung (atau katakanlah dia tak pernah beruntung setiap meramal cuaca) –kondisi hujan bertambah deras hingga payung itu tak lagi mampu melindungi mereka dari air dingin yang mengucur tanpa henti. Lengan seragamnya berangsur lembab dan ujung celananya terpercik lumpur. Jungkook lebih payah lagi, terlalu sibuk menjaga jarak dengan Taehyung membuat bagian kanan seragam dan celananya basah kuyup.

Apa boleh buat, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menarik Jungkook berteduh di salah satu atap toko di pinggir jalan, pintunya tertutup sehingga mereka tak perlu minta ijin pada pemiliknya. Terkenal ceroboh, Taehyung nyaris menjatuhkan ransel serta payungnya saat mencoba mengeluarkan air dari sepatu, tapi Jungkook yang punya reflek bagus, segera mengambil alih pegangan sembari memutar-mutar gagangnya di batas atap toko. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati bermain dengan tetes hujan yang mengenai payung hingga percikannya menyebar ke segala arah.

"Haish, kalau terus begini kita bisa masuk angin," umpat Taehyung begitu melirik seragam yang melekat rapat di badannya seperti lem. Jungkook tak menjawab dan memilih berjongkok sambil memposisikan gagang payungnya menjadi horizontal. Tawa gelinya pun meluncur lirih saat Taehyung mengibas-kibaskan rambut seperti anak anjing kehujanan. Pemuda itu menjinjing sepatunya lalu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jungkook, bertukar pandang dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan sembari mengangkat bahu, sejenak kemudian kepalanya berpaling ke arah Taehyung.

"Mungkin karena kak Taehyung mau berbagi payung dengan adik kelasnya," sergah pemuda tersebut, "Apa aku tidak boleh merasa senang?"

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa saat, kalimatnya meluncur sendiri tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Tapi Jungkookie bukan cuma seorang adik kelas," tukasnya nyaris bergumam, "...bagiku."

Jungkook menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, dan Taehyung terpaksa bergelut melawan degup jantungnya yang berlarian. Separuh kapasitas otaknya sudah terhipnotis oleh bola mata penuh pijar berwarna hitam jelaga yang sejak awal membuatnya terpikat, sebagian lagi mungkin masih sanggup bekerja dengan baik meski dipenuhi sinyal bahaya. Namun Taehyung tak ambil pusing untuk berpikir terlalu rumit, apalagi dengan sepasang mata yang kini mengamatinya dengan begitu serius. Wajah Jungkook yang mempesona, bulu mata yang panjang, bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan dari ujung anak rambutnya, juga pipinya yang semakin memerah akibat hawa dingin. Semuanya sedang terarah pada Taehyung dan pemuda itu sungguh tak ingin berkedip. Terlalu indah.

Keduanya bergeming di posisi masing-masing dan saling menatap hingga Taehyung tergoda untuk mendekat. Lengannya masih terlipat di atas lutut, membiarkan bahu mereka bersentuhan saat kepala pirangnya beringsut menghalangi cahaya. Dipagutnya lembut bibir yang hendak terbuka dan Jungkook balas menutup mata.

Tak sampai lima detik sebelum Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya dengan canggung, mengecap dinginnya air hujan bercampur rasa manis samar serupa stroberi. Matanya beralih agak ragu, namun Jungkook menggamit lengannya perlahan, senyum terulas di bibirnya yang berujar begitu lugas.

"Kalau bukan adik kelas..." sergahnya, lirih, "Lalu aku dianggap apa?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan pada payung yang terlupakan di tanah basah, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran yang sepertinya perlu diisi ulang. Wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah lagi kali ini.

"Harus kujawab?"

Jungkook terbahak kecil seraya mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Taehyung yang balas meringis. Bernaung hujan deras, berlatar emper toko dengan genangan air dimana-mana. Tak cukup romantis, tapi Taehyung tak mau bersikap pesimis.

"Besok kujemput ya?"

"Hm, mm."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	5. SPOIL ME

.

.

Terbiasa begadang, Jungkook tak benar-benar tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat lelah serta luar biasa mengantuk hari itu. Padahal jam praktek yang panjang dan langsung disambung dengan shift malam di rumah sakit bukan hal baru untuk Jungkook. Sebagai terapis yang terkenal super aktif, dia terbiasa menerima pasien dengan kondisi prima dan tenaga meluap-luap. Asupan susu pisang favoritnya pun tak pernah berhenti, pengganti doping medis sekaligus cadangan gula praktis yang menyehatkan.

Entahlah, mungkin staminanya sedang menurun atau hanya terlalu capek sampai nyaris terantuk beberapa kali. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, mengurusi rombongan atlet yang melakukan cek-up rutin sejak siang tadi juga bukan tugas ringan kendati dikerjakan bersama Jimin. Begitu sibuknya sampai-sampai dia tak sadar bahwa tak ada satupun pesan atau telepon dari Taehyung. Ponselnya masih tersimpan di saku jas, sunyi dari denting dan panggilan. Jungkook melengos maklum, bisa saja Taehyung langsung tertidur sepulang dari pemotretan. Terpapar kamera sambil berpose berjam-jam juga bukan pekerjaan gampang, menurutnya. Toh Jungkook tidak menuntut ditemani lewat pesan pendek atau diteror dengan posesif tiap menjalani shift malam.

Jam setengah sebelas, Jimin muncul dari balik pintu ruangan seraya terbahak memergoki kondisi juniornya yang mengenaskan. Senior baik hat itu berjingkat-jingkat menenteng nampan berisi susu coklat hangat dan tiga potong pai apel. Jungkook sempat menolak karena itu jatah ransum jaga Jimin, tapi yang bersangkutan malah tertawa dan berkata kalau pacarnya—si dokter bedah nyentrik yang gemar mondar-mandir membawa kepala tengkorak mainan itu, mampir sambil menjinjing sekotak besar pai untuk dibagi-bagi. Sewaktu ditanya kenapa belum pulang meski sudah larut malam, Jungkook cuma berkedik pasrah.

"Sedang tak ingin pulang, _hyung_ ," tambahnya. Dan meski ditertawakan lagi, Jimin tak menanyainya lebih jauh dan cekatan mengubah topik pembicaraan. Kantuk Jungkook sedikit mereda karena ditemani makan dan ngobrol.

Napasnya berhembus lega ketika jadwal shift berakhir. Dokter Min sudah bersiaga di depan pintu ruangan, membawa sebatang cokelat yang disodorkan padanya seraya tersenyum samar, lalu bergegas pergi usai menggandeng Jimin yang bersenandung riang. Jungkook pun beringsut menuju mejanya untuk bersiap-siap pulang, suasana semakin hening dan jika sudah dinaungi sepi, maka kantuk serta lelahnya otomatis kembali lagi. Lidahnya bergulir di dalam mulut dengan gamang, ada dorongan mendesak untuk bermalam saja di rumah sakit dan tidur di ranjang pasien, namun belum sempat Jungkook menyanggupi pertimbangannya sendiri, ponsel di saku mendadak bergetar ribut. Dengan pandangan setengah tertutup, pria berambut gelap itu menggeser layar ke atas dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga sambil menguap tak sungkan.

" _Jam jaganya sudah selesai?"_

Sudut-sudut bibir Jungkook reflek tertarik ke atas saat mendengar suara yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Badannya dijatuhkan ke kursi kerja, meniup poni sebal sambil menjawab penuh nada rendah.

"Baru saja, _hyung_. Aku mengantuk sekali."

Jungkook bisa mendengar lelakinya terkekeh di seberang, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum makin lebar.

" _Sudah mau pulang? Kujemput ya?"_

"Lho? Memangnya hyung sedang di luar? Kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah saja? Capek kan?"

" _Tidak juga, kamu pasti lebih capek. Tunggu di sana, sebentar lagi aku sampai."_

Sambungan diputus. Jungkook melorot di kursinya, menguap lagi, hendak beranjak ketika pesan Taehyung muncul di pemberitahuan.

 _Sepuluh menit, Jungkook-ah. Jangan tidur dulu._

Mengangguk meski tak mungkin dilihat, Jungkook beringsut meraih tas serta berganti luaran. Jas praktek tersampir di lengan, tas tergamit di ketiak, lalu buru-buru menyeret langkah memutar lewat lorong samping agar tak menabrak perawat yang hilir mudik membawa infus dan brankar.

Taehyung benar-benar muncul sepuluh menit kemudian, membukakan pintu dan menyetir sangat halus, seolah kuatir akan mengusik kekasihnya yang tergolek tak berdaya di sandaran penumpang. Buku jari Taehyung terulur ke samping selagi lengan lainnya mengendalikan kemudi, menyentuh pipi Jungkook dengan hati-hati dan membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatap lemah.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Taehyung tergelak memamerkan tawa perseginya yang menawan, "Kau bahkan boleh keluar-masuk sesukamu meski aku tak ada di rumah, Jungkook- _ah_. Lagipula kakakku baru akan pulang minggu depan, cuma ada Yeontan, Chopa, dan pelayan. Walau aku yakin bocah-bocah itu juga sudah mendengkur di kandang masing-masing."

"Besok aku libur, akan kuajak main."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, mengintai kaca spion lalu menyalakan lampu sein, "Kalau begitu kita batal ke apartemenmu ya? Langsung putar ke rumahku?"

"Mmm, mm."

Persis seperti yang dikatakan Taehyung, rumah besar itu sungguh lengang dan sunyi. Hanya ada satu-dua pelayan yang merapikan gorden atau memasukkan barang ke dapur, Jungkook tak cukup fokus memperhatikan akibat terlalu mengantuk. Taehyung sampai harus memegangi pinggangnya supaya tidak tersandung sewaktu mereka meniti tangga ke lantai dua. Keputusannya menginap di rumah keluarga Kim sebenarnya cukup masuk akal karena selain jarak yang lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit, kasur Taehyung juga sangat, sangat, sangat empuk. Tanpa basa-basi apalagi berucap permisi, Jungkook sigap melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur berukuran tiga kali miliknya tersebut. Kaki selonjor, wajah dibenamkan ke dalam bantal dan langsung meringkuk memeluk guling besar yang menanti di sebelah.

Melihat pemandangan indah itu, Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala gemas lalu mendekati kekasihnya yang kian membulat diantara gundukan guling. Menumpu diri di satu lengan, disibaknya anak rambut Jungkook untuk mendaratkan kecupan di kening pria itu, "Tidak mandi dulu?"

"Uh..."

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang harus mandi sebelum tidur."

Yang disindir kini mengerang protes dan menggerutu tak jelas dari balik bantal. Taehyung hanya mampu tersenyum lembut ketika Jungkook menegakkan badan dengan malas dan justru menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Taehyung.

"Mandikan," gumamnya, meremas kemeja hitam yang dikenakan sang tuan rumah.

Tak bisa memilih antara heran atau malah senang mendapati Jungkook yang mendadak manja, Taehyung menyelipkan lengan di bawah ketiak Jungkook lalu perlahan menariknya agar berdiri. Tangan Jungkook ditaruh melingkari leher selagi lengan lain mendekap pinggul. Kedua tungkai Jungkook sontak mengait otomatis di pinggang Taehyung saat pria itu menggendongnya menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Berat?"

"Yep," cengir Taehyung jahil, "Tapi cintaku lebih berat lagi."

" _Cheesy_."

Taehyung mendudukkan kekasihnya di permukaan wastafel, bersisian dengan deret botol sabun, krim cukur, dan sederet parfum mewah. Jungkook duduk diam selagi menunggu _bathtub_ terisi dengan air panas, kakinya bergerak-gerak menggelantung beberapa senti dari lantai, jari mengetuk-ketuk sisi cermin besar di sebelah. Taehyung mendekat lagi usai memilih lipatan kain handuk warna biru muda, lalu mulai melucuti pakaian Jungkook yang reflek menggeliat begitu celana dalamnya ditarik lepas, bergidik sebab pantat telanjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan marmer yang dingin. Menatap lekat, Taehyung lantas merapat memeluk pinggul sintalnya serta tersenyum penuh arti. Jungkook balas memegangi bahu pria itu dan merengut lucu, "Apa?"

"Tidak..." Taehyung berucap singkat, "Cuma sedang berpikir, pacarku ternyata manis sekali ya?"

Komentarnya disambut jentikan di dagu. Tapi Taehyung hanya meringis, memiringkan kepalanya sejenak lalu memagut bibir Jungkook dengan sayang. Dia senang jika Jungkook bersikap manja padanya seperti ini, imut dan terlalu menggemaskan, tidak terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang selalu serius meladeni pasiennya dengan rahang kokoh dan tatap tajam yang mengintimidasi.

Dibopongnya Jungkook ke _bathtub_ dan dengan hati-hati mengatur posisi duduk dalam genangan air yang sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Jungkook spontan mengerang tertahan begitu kulitnya tersentuh air panas yang sudah dicampur ekstrak lavender, ketegangan ototnya seolah mengendur dan rasa lelahnya memudar bersama penat yang lenyap entah kemana. Rileks, Jungkook menengadah memandang langit-langit, menyangga kepalanya di sisi bak, menikmati aroma bunga yang menguar memenuhi udara.

"Lho? Jungkook- _ah_?" sergah Taehyung yang datang membawa handuk beserta setelan piyama bersih, mengernyit karena memergoki Jungkook tak bergerak dari posisi awal, "Sayang? Hei, jangan tidur di sini."

"Tidak kok," jawab Jungkook lirih, patuh saat Taehyung membantunya berdiri dan menyampirkan handuk ke sekeliling pinggul. Pria itu bahkan membantunya memasang piyama bermotif kepala beruang yang sedikit longgar di bagian pundak, lantas menggendong Jungkook menuju kamarnya bak anak koala.

Begitu Jungkook sudah mengambil posisi super nyaman di hamparan selimut, Taehyung beralih mengambil _remote_ dan merendahkan frekuensi penerangan di kamar tersebut, sekaligus mengatur suhu udara karena baik dirinya maupun Jungkook kurang menyukai ruangan yang terlalu dingin.

" _Hyung,_ " panggil Jungkook pelan ketika menyadari sisi kanannya tak berpenghuni, "Di sini saja."

"Hm?"

"Sini..." Jungkook berbisik lagi, bergeming setengah tengkurap dengan mata tertutup sempurna. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin membiarkan dirinya menguasai kamar tersebut sendiri karena toh—dia tidak begitu mengantuk dan berniat mandi setelahnya, lalu tidur di sofa supaya tidak mengganggu. Tapi ajakan dengan nada imut dan penuh tuntutan itu sangat sukar untuk ditolak. Jadi Taehyung beranjak mengunci pintu, menanggalkan kemejanya serta menyusul Jungkook naik ke tempat tidur. Ditumpuknya dua bantal penyangga kepala, melebarkan selimut, kemudian berbaring miring dengan lengan mendarat di pinggang ramping Jungkook. Ditariknya pria itu mendekat hingga yang bersangkutan kian beringsut, menyusupkan muka di dadanya, kemudian langsung terlelap begitu Taehyung mengecup pipi dan pelipisnya.

"Selamat tidur, Jungkook- _ah_."

.

.

.


End file.
